The Preview
by mwalt
Summary: Brennan asks why Booth doesn't ask her out. Misconceptions about their feelings for each other are cleared up and they wind up admitting how they really feel.


Sorry I took so long to write anything. Things have been really crazy with my unit and I just spent a month in the field with no Internet, TV or phone! I have not abandoned my other stories, I just didn't have access to write them while I was in the field. So enjoy!

Like many others I was extremely disappointed by the 100th episode. This is based on the previews for the episode not on the actual episode itself.

Booth stared at Bones and she stared back at him. Neither could really believe that she had just asked that question. And yet she had so here they were. For once it was out there, she couldn't take it back.

Booth took a step closer, his breathing heavy. "Is that what you want Bones? You want me to ask you out?" She nodded but didn't say anything. "I somehow figured if I asked you, I would get an explanation about how we're just friends. That that's it. That's what you always say."

"You say it too!" Brennan rushed out eager to defend and protect herself. Yet there was something in his eyes that made her want to take the chance: "If you did ask me, I would say yes."

Booth looked at her and took a step closer. He was now standing almost on top of her—their faces barely touching. Brennan lifted up her head and automatically closed her eyes. She started to lick her lips but Booth had already moved—his lips on hers.

It was tentative and light at first—neither really sure that it was happening. It felt so real and yet both had dreamed about it so many times before. Yet the moment Brennan opened her mouth and Booth's tongue was granted entrance to dual with hers, both knew that it was real. No dream could be this electrifying this burning throughout their bodies could not happen in a dream. In that moment it became real. In that moment everything changed.

Booth brought his arms around her—one into her hair, threading through it and the other to her back, bringing her closer. Brennan was bringing him closer too.

They sighed into each other and when Booth finally came up for air, he was amazed and gratified to hear her whimper.

Brennan opened her eyes to find him looking at her with desire and something else. That something else she knew was also reflected in her own eyes—staring back at him. It was pointless to deny it anymore. She was in love with him. She was nearly 100% sure that he was in love with her too. Without a word, she leaned in and held onto him.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head—for now there were no words that were needed. She looked up to him, once their breathing had returned to normal. He knew what she wanted and he readily complied—once more pressing his lips to hers.

Brennan moaned his name—Seeley—and Booth knew he was lost. "Temperance," he broke away and started to kiss her cheek, jawbone and neck. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Brennan smiled to herself, "Probably as long as I have."

"I doubt it." Then he was kissing her again and it felt so wonderful that Brennan lost all train of rational thought, blurting out what came naturally, "Seeley, I love you so much."

Booth froze for a moment in shock causing Brennan to have a moment's doubt about her earlier conclusions on Booth's feelings for her. But only for a moment because then he was smiling, really smiling and kissing her again. This time very fiercely and protectively and a little bit thankfully.

He rested his head against hers, not caring how fast his heart was pounding for Booth felt happier than he had in a very long time. Probably since when Parker was born or when he had first called him dad.

He felt tiny drops come down but Booth didn't care. He was with Bones. Temperance. The woman he loved. And amazingly, she loved him too. He moved his head so that he could see her eyes, "I love you too."

"Take me home," she smiled up at him.

"No."

"Brennan took a step back in surprise, "No?"

Booth shook his head, "No." He held on to her so she wouldn't run away. "As much as I want to make love to you Temperance—and believe me I do—we're going to do this right." She relaxed a little but looked at him confused.

"You are going to go home—alone. You are going to get ready. At," Booth looked at his watch, "715 I'll pick you up, we'll go out to dinner, then--" his eyes darkened full of promise, "I'll take you hoe and make love to you all night."

Brennan found her heart begin to pound at the promise. Dinner would be nice—she was hungry and she could tell on this, Booth would not be persuaded otherwise. She nodded—not trusting herself to speak and broke free.

Booth watched as she walked away, her head looked back to smile at him before she was gone. He waited a couple seconds after watching her leave and then he noticed the rain. "Shit." Then he too, was gone.

Angela was talking to Cam and Daisy about Daisy and Sweets' engagement when Booth came in. "Where's Bren?"

"She went home. I need to talk to you," Booth grabbed Angela's arm and pulled her to her office and closed the door.

Angela stared at him. "What is going on?" She watched as Booth dug into his walled and pulled out a card—holding it in the air.

"I need you to do me a favor Angela. I'm picking Bones up at 715 so if you arrive at her place by 730, you should be OK. You do have a key right?"

"Yes, but--"

"Go out and don't worry about cost. Candles, flowers—whatever. I want you to decorate her place."

Angela's eyes flashed. "Something finally happened between you two?!"

Booth smiled, "I'll let her tell you the details so, you going to help me?"

Angela snatched the card, "Do you even have to ask? That is so romantic Booth. Bren is going to love it."

There was a knock on the door and the others—Hodgins, Cam and Daisy walked in. "Is everything OK?" Hodgins asked.

"We heard Angela squealing," Daisy commented.

Angela looked excitedly at Booth, "Can I tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Hodgins asked.

Cam looked at Booth, studying him. "You finally told Dr. Brennan that you loved her, didn't you?"

Angela turned on Booth. "You didn't!"

Hodgins moved to her, putting his hands on either side of her arms. "Angela, Baby, calm down."

"I am not going to calm down. This is excellent news! This is like the best news. I can't wait to talk to Bren."

"Tomorrow," Booth said. He started to leave, "IF you will all excuse me, I've got things to do before I pick up Bones."

Once he was gone all three looked expectantly at Angela. Once she told them, Daisy sighed, "How romantic."

"He never did anything like that for me," Cam grumbled. At the other's look, she held up her hands in mock surrender. "I know. I know. Their relationship is totally different from ours was. And I'm happy for them."

Angela's eyes narrowed. "Earlier you said finally. When did Booth admit to you that he was in love with Brennan?"

Cam sighed, knowing she would have to tell. "During their first case after his surgery."

"Why didn't he say anything sooner?" Daisy asked before Angela could.

"He wasn't sure if his feelings were real or if they were because of the dream."

"That's a load of baloney," Daisy huffed. At everyone's look, "Well not literally of course. But I know you all know what I mean. Anyone can tell that they're in love by looking at them."

"Yeah, well tell that to your fiancé."

"What does Lance have to do with this?"

"Shortly after he came back to work," Cam informed them. "Sweets told Booth that it was one of the nerves in his brain that was causing him to have feelings for Dr. Brennan. That it wasn't real."

"He was probably looking out for Dr. Brennan," Daisy defended him. "We all know how confused Booth was when he came to. Lancelot was making sure he was sure because if he wasn't well, we all know how Dr. Brennan would react." No one could argue with Daisy's logic at that point.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Angela held out the card excitedly, "I have some shopping to do."

"I think I'll go with you."

"Cam?"

"Hey, don't look so surprised. I've been wanting this to happen just as much as the rest of you. Booth and I were not meant to be. I can live with that. Booth and Dr. Brennan on the other hand..."

Angela grinned, "Let's go then."

The moment the doorbell rang both Booth and Brennan had a moment of panic. This was going to change everything. Then at the same moment—though unbeknownst to them—they relaxed for things had already changed for the better.

Brennan opened the door and Booth smiled—handing her a bouquet of flowers. "You look beautiful Temperance."

"Thank you. I'll put these in a vase then we can leave. Where are we going, by the way?" Brennan asked over her shoulder.

"You'll see when we get there."

"You know I hate surprised."

"You know you secretly love them." The two continued to banter back and forth until they arrived at their destination.

"A night cruise?" Brennan smiled as Booth helped her out.

"It's something that we've never done before." He was rewarded with a smile.

"I like it."

"Well, shall we Temperance?"

"We shall Seeley." She accepted his arm and they walked down the pier.

Booth took out his tickets and they walked onto the boat. "So," he said after they were told where everything was by a hostess, "What would you like to do first?"

"Let's grab a drink and then go from there?"

"Sounds good." Booth led her to the bar, paid for their drinks then led her out to look at the view. "We take off in about twenty minutes."

"At least it stopped raining," Brennan said.

Booth laughed. "Yeah, I did feel a little stupid out there in the rain watching you leave."

"How long did it take you to realize it was raining?"

"A couple seconds after you disappeared."

She smiled. "I didn't realize it either—until the taxi driver asked how long I had been standing in the rain."

Booth laughed. "Looks like we both got sidetracked."

Brennan smiled at him, "Yes, we did."

Booth finished his drink. "Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand.

"I would love to."

He led her to the dance floor and was glad it was a slow one. Pulling her close, he placed a kiss on her forehead, receiving a smile and a light kiss on the base of his neck as she rested her head against him.

"We've spent a long time denying ourselves."

"Too long."

"But not anymore."

"No more."

They looked at each other with smiles and Booth leaned closer to give her a kiss. That was how they spent most of the night—holding and kissing each other and loving every minute of it.

When at last, the cruise was over, Booth found himself waiting for Bones to use the bathroom. Having that time, he called Angela, "We're on our way back. Everything set?"

"Bren will love it," Angela assured him. "Though you might not—Cam and I had a blast using your card."

"Cam?" Booth questioned.

"She wanted to help."

"Great," Booth groaned. Then, "Don't worry about the card. I put a limit on it so if you didn't get stopped, you were good."

"Gee nice to know you trust me."

"Hey, I have limits."

"I know you're not as financially well off as the rest of us."

"I make more money than you."

"Not exactly. Bren didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She gave me a check for helping her with her novels. And trust me, that percent that she gave me out of what she has made is definitely more than you make."

"Gotta go—she's coming." Booth hung up the phone and as soon as she was by him, he pulled her in and gave her a kiss.

When they came up for air, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"For you being you," Booth smiled.

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to. Shall we?"

Brennan was still confused but nodded and accepted his arm. They bantered back and forth about little things on the way back to her place.

Booth stopped outside her door. She turned to look at him as he spoke, "It's still your choice. I can wait if you want me to."

Brennan couldn't help but smile. He was telling her one thing, and he would wait too—if she asked him to, but his eyes were telling her that he didn't want to wait at all. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I haven't changed my mind Booth. I still want you to teach me the difference between having just sex and making love. I want to try to break the laws of physics with you."

Mentioning those two conversations was all Booth needed to hear—his resolve to wait if there was any doubt about what tonight would mean, completely gone. She was ready. He moved forward and kissed her—his lips claiming hers, demanding entrance.

Brennan used her hands to open the door—feeling for the handle. Not releasing her from the kiss, Booth pushed her inside, kicked the door shut and then somehow managed to free a hand to lock it.

The smell made Brennan break away—pulling away from the kiss. She stared open-mouthed at the sight in front of her. A single tear fell.

"Bones?" Booth questioned, a little nervous about her reaction. Though he was impressed-the girls had done an excellent job of spending his money and then decorating.

Without turning, "Angela?"

"And Cam." He took a step towards her. "I wanted tonight to be special."

Brennan turned to face him," It would have been special anyway." She tenderly reached up, cupping his face, and brought his lips to meet hers in a slow sweet kiss. When they broke apart, she rested her head against his chest. "No one's ever done anything like this for me before." A lump formed in his throat as she admitted, "I never wanted anyone to. Never saw the point. It's not logical. Yet with you—because its you, it means a lot."

That made him happy but he didn't say anything. He just gave her a moment to process everything. Then her smile and eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning—though he wisely kept that thought to himself—as she grabbed his hand and led him across her apartment. "I wonder what the bedroom looks like."

Booth stopped in the doorway and grinned. Flowers, petals, candles, low lights, candy and bottles of lotion and was that whip cream? It was. They filled the room.

Booth swept her in his arms and gently placed her on the bed. "I love you Temperance Joy Brennan and tonight, you are going to discover," he reached up and undid her hair, "that becoming or trying to become one with the one you love is magic."

Then before she could say anything about magic, he kissed her. Brennan let herself be hushed and surrendered to the moment.

The next morning, while Booth was still sleeping, Brennan called Angela. She thanked her for the apartment, told her that making love to Booth was definitely the best sex she had ever had and told her to also thank Cam.

Then she climbed back into be and curled up next to a smiling Booth who was not as asleep as he let her think!


End file.
